


The Sleepover

by Pelissa



Series: MIA REU [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Chris continues to fuck up, Comic, Date Night, Fanart, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelissa/pseuds/Pelissa
Summary: It's part of the MIA REU series, so I decided to upload this comic here. It's set somewhere further in the future - when Chris is finally dating Wesker... and he fails again. It's utterly ridiculous. XD





	The Sleepover




End file.
